Taking the Rough With The Smooth
by shippingdiva
Summary: Eames gets very turned on when she watches Goren use his handcuffs. How would it feel if he used them on her?


Warning: contains BSDM themes –don't like, don't read!

Slam! Bobby pushes the suspect against the wall, slapping on the handcuffs as he does so…I watch as my detective partner restrains the struggling criminal and frogmarches him from the interrogation room. I can't deny that I'm incredibly turned on by this and it's not the first time. I've worked as Bobby's partner for a while now and I've always been aware of him; it would be hard not to. He's 6 foot 4 inches and well built with it…not a muscle man, but definitely with the big stocky build that I like. I guess many would say he was average to look at, but there's a certain something about him that does it for me. Permanent five o'clock shadow, dark curly hair, and the most sensual lips I've ever seen. When they curl into one of his rare smiles I find myself getting seriously damp in the panty area.

There's been many a time when I've thought of what it would be like to be a suspect in the interrogation room alone with Bobby, as he expertly badgers me into revealing my guilt. I'm a petite girl and would stand absolutely no chance if Bobby were to grab me and cuff me…the thought of being in his power and in handcuffs is an incredible turn on. I love the idea of being dominated and treated roughly, yet in a tender way at the same time. I've seen how incredibly gentle Bobby can be, when he's been with distressed victims or grieving relatives, so I know he has that side to him…such a contrast to the strength and power that he can show when making an arrest. To me, seeing both sides of the man whilst being thoroughly fucked by him would be the ultimate turn-on!

I wonder if he's ever guessed how I feel. A couple of times he's turned to face me straight after having to handle a suspect roughly, and I've been so turned on that I'm sure it must have shown in my face. I've felt myself blush when he does this and I always look away, unable to stand his scrutiny. I've also had the distinct impression that he also gets turned on by handing out the rough stuff, but perhaps that's just wishful thinking.

We've worked late tonight and I'm keen to get home after a long day. I say goodnight to Bobby, still unable to meet his eye, and I can see he's got a bit of a grin on his face. I get a sudden flash of intuition - I'm sure he knows how I feel about the rough stuff; my face has given it away. Then I persuade myself with cold hard logic that I'm imagining things; that he can't know what I think or how wet my panties get when he's around. On the other hand, Bobby is known for his insight and intuition…

I go home and run a bath and soak for a while, before hauling myself out to get some food. All I have on is my dressing gown – then I hear the doorbell. Probably some doorstep seller, I think, just before pulling open the latch – and there's Bobby, still in his work suit and turning me on as much as ever. He's never come to my apartment before and for once I'm without words. He gives me that quirky smile that I love so much and walks past me. He doesn't ask if I mind if he comes in, but then I don't.

"Just wanted to discuss something with you about work, Alex", he says. Something tells me that's not the real reason he's here. He's still smirking at me.

"Er…sure", I say. Very articulate of you, Detective Eames, I tell myself sarcastically. I've not offered him a drink or anything, but I'm intrigued as to why he's here. And very conscious that all I have on is a dressing – gown.

He settles himself in one of the armchairs, looking like he owns the place and still giving me that maddening yet sexy smirk. I realise that from where he's sitting he can see straight into my bedroom. He's up to something, I just know it, but quite what it is escapes me.

"Just wanted to know what you think about something", he says. "When we're interrogating suspects, you know? Ever think that, uh, maybe, I take things a bit far? Think I should go a bit easier on them?"

Oh, lord, do I ever wish we weren't discussing this particular topic. I pray that I don't start blushing, because when I think of Bobby in an interrogation room my thoughts wander down distinctly non-work paths. Too late, I can feel my face growing just a tad hot. Perhaps he won't notice. Hell, what a stupid idea. He's Bobby Goren. Not much, if anything, gets past him.

I decide to play a little game with him and make out like I don't know what he means.

"No, not all", I reply. I keep my voice even and neutral. "Not sure why you'd think that. You do a great job of drawing them out; getting them to say things they never intended to – the interview tapes would prove that. Think you're fine there, Bobby. Wouldn't worry about it if I were you". I smile sweetly at him.

His grin widens. I think he's on to my little game.

"That wasn't quite what I meant", he replies. "And I think you know that".

I have to look away. I'm blushing again. But I decide to carry on with our game.

"So…what exactly do you mean, then?"

"I mean the physical stuff, Alex. Ever think that maybe I push the limits a bit far? Thing is, sometimes a strong arm approach is needed with some of these guys. It's just that..." He pauses and looks intently at me. "Sometimes I wonder if you get a bit, uh, shall we say… uptight when I have to restrain someone?"

Well, that's certainly one way to describe how I feel. I decide, just for a minute, to drop the game and answer honestly.

"I never think you cross the line, Bobby – you're too much of a professional for that. You do what needs to be done at the time. So, no, I have no problems with you in that respect".

And then I restart the fun.

"And let's face it", I say, looking him full in the eye and giving him a grin as wicked as his own, "there are times when some people just need to be restrained…and you do such a good job of it". There. I've put the ball firmly in his court. I wonder how he'll reply. The next move is yours, Bobby Goren.

He doesn't reply at all, at least not in words. It's what he does that leaves me gasping and breathless. The minute I've spoken, he's out of the chair, grabbing me by both arms. He twists me round and slams me up against the wall. It all happens so fast I've no chance to resist, not that I would anyway. Then he speaks. I can't say anything. I'm too stunned.

"You like this, don't you – I've seen the way you look at me when I cuff those bastards at work. Gets you hot, doesn't it? Well, doesn't it, Alex?" His grip is so tight I know I'll have bruises tomorrow. He gives me a little shake when I don't reply. I'm still in shock. My favourite fantasy coming true!

"Yes", I just about manage to gasp. He releases his grip on one of my arms, and slowly traces his fingers up my neck, into my damp hair. So soft, so gentle. Oh God, he's doing it to me, dominating me yet mixing it all up with being tender too…my cunt is already soaking wet with anticipation.

"I knew it", Bobby says. He pushes me forcefully once more against the wall, and then I feel my arms being twisted behind my back and click! I feel the handcuffs snap into place. I'm powerless, at his mercy. And, boy, do I like it. I can feel the bulk of his body pressed against my small frame, pinning me against the wall, dominating me. I want him to turn me round and kiss my face off. I've thought about his mouth on mine so often. Right on cue he does turn me around, kissing me hard, long and rough, his tongue deep in my mouth, just so erotic. It's a good job he still has me grasped firmly by the shoulders as he kisses me, because I don't think I could stand up - he has such a powerful effect on me. Then suddenly he turns gentle, as he releases me from his grasp and he has his arms all round me, with one hand in my hair, stroking it. I'm so turned on and just want him to fuck me right there. No foreplay, I'm dripping wet as it is. I just want him to slam his cock into me, to feel him on top of me, taking me hard and rough.

He uncuffs me and leads me by the hand into the bedroom. "I want you and I like it rough", Bobby says. "That OK with you? I won't do anything you don't want, I promise."

"Please, just fuck me hard" is all I say. He wastes no time. My dressing gown is ripped off, leaving me naked and exposed. He pulls his clothes off in record time and I gaze lustfully at his chest, the hair on it dark and thick, just the way I like it. Shoving me face down on the bed, he's on top of me straight away, pinning me down, grasping my hair and working his other hand underneath my body. His fingers find a nipple and pinch hard, then twist…I moan with pleasure at the pain and rub my crotch against the bed. I want him inside me really bad. His fingers move downwards and thrust up my cunt. It hurts but feels good, as his fingers move inside me and he rubs my pussy juice roughly over my swollen clit. I can hardly breathe. With the hand he has in my hair, he twists my head round and kisses me again. God, I'll have bad stubble rash tomorrow. I can hardly bear it, his chin grazing my cheeks, his mouth hard against mine, his hand between my legs. I try desperately not to come; I want to feel his cock inside me first.

He pulls my arse towards him and shoves a pillow under it, raising it up. Click! On go the handcuffs and I find myself shackled to the headboard. He pushes my legs wide open with his knees. I feel completely helpless, my arse and cunt open and exposed to his gaze, his touch, his cock. Oh God, his cock! I twist round and see it, long and thick and hard and I want it inside me, NOW! I'm at his mercy, naked and vulnerable, and I love it. I don't know which hole he wants to fuck and I don't care, not that I have any say in the matter anyway. I'm his to fuck, to use and abuse as he wants, but something tells me that he won't really hurt me. As that thought goes, through my head, he sighs and strokes my arse gently, tenderly. "Oh Alex, sweetheart, if you only knew how much I've thought about your cunt, fucking it, treating you roughly…" The endearment coming after everything else nearly has me coming there and then. It's what I always dreamed of but so far haven't found, that mix of cruelty and gentleness that gets me hot and wet every time I think about it.

I don't have much time to think about it now. Suddenly he slams into me, my wet cunt taking his cock so easily, I'm soaking…I cry out with pain and pleasure. It's rough, no doubt about it, and his cock hits hard against my insides, filling me up, hurting me yet feeling so good. He thrusts quickly and roughly, his breath ragged and gasping and I wonder how near he is to coming. I'm close myself and then he tips me over the edge. Reaching down, he presses hard against my clit, rubbing it fast, and I come like never before, spasms rocking my cunt, pleasure taking over my whole body. I've never come so hard or for so long before but then I've never been treated like Bobby has treated me. I jerk and strain against the inescapable grip of the handcuffs, helpless and horny and loving it. After the spasms ease, tears roll down my cheeks; I feel drained and utterly satisfied. I just have energy to notice that Bobby is coming, now too – his pumping gets harder and quicker until the final thrust and he comes noisily and profanely. "You goddamn fucking bitch, you hot fuck…" He pulls my head back by the hair in one last act of domination as he comes, then slumps on top of me, sweaty and panting and every inch the best fucking lay I've ever had.

After a while he releases me from the handcuffs, rolls off me, pulls me towards him, stroking my hair. I snuggle against his lovely hairy chest. My cunt is throbbing and feels totally used and abused; my body is relaxed and so satisfied as he holds me to him.

"This won't stop here, you know – I want more of you", Bobby says. His fingers continue to stroke my hair. His warm breath on my earlobe makes me want him again, right now. "I want to fuck your cunt, your arse, your mouth, make your body mine, and do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. I want you as my sex slave. Sometimes you'll be willing and do whatever I say. Sometimes you'll fight me and I'll have to show you who's boss. Either way works for me. My cock wants you, I want you and I'm going to have you. Again and again".

"Oh, please" is all I can say. I'm all inarticulate again – but how can I say no to all that?!


End file.
